Sparks Fly
by Wakingupto42
Summary: Three part fiction surrounding the after series lives of Goddard, Davenport, and a few others. Completed.
1. A Long Trip Alone

"It's a Long Trip Alone"  
>Prompt: Someone points out D and G act like an old married couple<br>Rating: PG  
>Category: general<br>Characters: Goddard, Band, hint of D/G

Summary: Part One of a Three part fic taking place after all is said and done. Centered around Goddard and Davenport's after Christa life. Cameo's by Harlan Band and Radu 386.

The port hummed in the background creating a comforting static base for Seth Goddard's meandering thoughts. He sat in the terminal awaiting his small, personal shuttle to arrive. After all the excitement of the past 10 years, he found that even in the peaceful aftermath, his thoughts still raced from problem to problem. No respite was to be given, and though he was exhausted from the ordeals just in the past 2 weeks, flits of hopefulness entered his mind and sifted through him like many grains of sand in a sinkhole. _It's over_, he tried to remind himself,_ and we all came out on top_.

Two weeks prior to him sitting in this terminal, the war had been decided. The Lumanians were defeated, largely in response to the return of his wayward crew, and their knowledge of the technology. What was left of the Lumanians, retreated into the deepest of spaces. The race that had created the Christa turned out to be even more deadly and warlike than the Spung had ever hoped to be. The toll of war was hard on all the races. So much loss of life had occurred, it seemed that not one of the races involved in the confrontation came out unscathed.

The Spung, for all their anger and sinister character, took the brunt of the initial battle and were decimated, and what was left of their race now remained in tight peace treaties with the UPP. Of course, Sirola Elmira, daughter of the former Warlord Shank, headed her people with a sharp tongue and a respect from her people even the Admiral was envious of. The UPP, interested in giving the Andromedans a measure of peace of mind, put them in charge of discussions and essentially making them spacial caretakers of the lizard-like race. Radu and Elmira were quite the pair. A friendship and love uniting two races that were formally the greatest of enemies.

Seth let a smile cross his face and turned his head and gazed out a viewing hole. White dots flecked the overwhelming blackness of space. He liked to think that he had probably been to that dot and that dot during the past ten years. But still, the voids that filled in between unsettled him now. His smile faded slowly from his lips. A sense of impending doom began to fill his chest once more. The Lumanians, though weakened, were still there, hidden in those voids... Regrouping? Plotting? Would they be back in his life time? Goddard shook his head and tried to concentrate on the dull electrical hum once more.

After all, it was over for now, and he had the rest of his life to start living. He heard a shuttle approaching his terminal and the faint buzzes and clinks that signaled the docking process behind him. Goddard allowed himself to smile again as he thought, _It's time to face my punishment. _He stood and turned from his seat to see the pilot of the shuttle entering the port through the docking portal. The man smiled and nodded his head. He was young and obviously military raised by his posture. Goddard smiled and nodded in return. The man gave him a quick salute.

"Captain... we will be ready to depart in just a few minutes," the man stated in a business tone. Then he swiveled on his heels and headed toward a section of the terminal where many female attendants were located chatting about their next flight and giggled over some show being aired on the UPP broadcast channel.

Goddard swung his dufflebag over a shoulder and glanced at the program. His chest swelled with pride when he noticed the guest on the talk show was Commander Harlan Band. His attention caught, Seth approached the viewing screen behind the small crowd of space airline employees. Harlan sat comfortably, in uniform, with his signature smugness permeating out of the view screen, answering various questions from the host.

"Well, that's just the thing, I am a big believer in fate nowadays," Harlan was saying, "I mean, who would have thought I would spend ten years in space, aboard an alien ship, learning the technology, growing up, and then returning home with the exact knowledge to end this terrible war?"

"And what about the rest of your crew, how are they fairing now that peace has returned to the system?"

"Well, we all have big roles now. I'm sure we are the youngest members of the UPP to be placed in the highest ranks in our fields. I mean- I may only have made Commander- but I can tell you this, I am also on a number of highly important, decision making councils..." Harlan winked at the camera. The sound of girls giggling in the audience trickled around.

As Seth prepared to turn back to his gate and leave Harlan to his hamming the host asked, "And what of the two older members of your crew? Your caretakers, TJ Davenport and Commander Seth Goddard?"

A current of fear shot through Goddard's spine as Harlan paused and looked thoughtful.

"First of all, it's Captain Seth Goddard, as of 1100 hours. The media covered his trial pretty well, so I'm sure you know that due to his efforts on the Christa he was promoted once again, however, because of his previous indiscretions, before disappearing into space with the rest of us, he was also sentenced to an early retirement. I imagine he is on his way back to Earth, right now, to begin living in a UPP purchased home on some lonely country property... To live out his days in peace... Poor guy..." Harlan winked again at the camera, this time, Goddard felt it was directed right at him.

"And TJ Davenport? Not much has been said of what has become of her..."

Harlan was thoughtful again before saying, "Miss Davenport was never really one for the spotlight. I imagine she's sitting in some dark office reading reports, writing reports, and generally, well... reading." Harlan paused and then let his signature grin cross his face. Goddard knew that look all too well and held his breath.

"If I were Miss Davenport, I would look up Goddard... what better place to relax and type and read, than in a secluded, cozy part of Earth's countryside? I don't think they've seen each other since the war ended..."

The host cut in, slyly stating, "You mean, you think those two need to spend more time together? What exactly is that relationship like?" The host grinned toothily, knowing he was getting into some real gossip.

Seth Goddard's face flushed as some of the space-line employees glanced over their shoulders at him. His teeth began to grind as he growled to himself, "_Harlaaaannn._.."

"Who knows... In the ten years I was around them they fought like cats and dogs... Or, more like an old married couple. It's obvious to anyone who sees them..."

The host cut in again, "What's obvious?"

Harlan paused for a third time before shrugging his shoulders, "Well, that they care for each other a great deal. And, if you spent the last ten years alongside someone, wouldn't you start to miss them? Or even... after spending so much time with someone, you grow so accustomed to their presence, it's like why bother being apart after all that? Look at the rest of us from that ship? Radu and Elmira are together, Catalina and myself," there was a brief murmur of female disapproval in the crowd about his eligibility that sent Harlan grinning again, "Bova and Rosie are rarely seen not together too... It's like those two just don't get it..."

Goddard, mortified, tore his eyes from the view screen, leaving Harlan to continue his musings. The gazes of the space-line employees became as smug as Harlan and a few eyebrows were raised in Goddard's direction. He felt blood rushing through his face all the way into the tips of his ears. Seth turned abruptly on his heal and walked briskly towards the shuttle. All the while, muttering oaths about a Commander Harlan Band.

_**To Be Continued **_

"Check Yes or No": _Goddard adjusts to his retirement, tries to remain under the tabloid radar, and a final debriefing is sent by Davenport about the trip containing personal notes on the growth and recommendations of the crew. Goddard, decides to write his own debriefing in response, as Davenport failed to make any recommendations or notes on herself. _


	2. Check Yes or No

Check Yes or No  
>Prompt:<strong>"All the knowledge in the universe won't make you happy."  The next round of mid-term report cards. Goddard gets one and writes one up for Davenport. **  
>Rating: PG<br>Category: general, life after, some D/G  
>Characters: Goddard, Davenport,<p>

Summary: Part 2 of 3. Goddard adjusts to retirement, ponders the future, and Davenport sends her final report.

Sunlight peaked through the barely parted curtains of Seth Goddard's bedroom window, yet he remained curled beneath the blankets, watching as specs of dust became golden fireflies dancing along the warm beam. It reminded him of a childhood, long ago. The UPP had spared no expense in creating his home. They had managed to combine perfectly the old feel of the two story farm house his grandparents had grown and lived in, that he had visited infrequently as a child, with the latest technology of the era so he would not be as secluded as the property sometimes felt.

The house sat along an abandoned dirt road, surrounded by forest and field for miles in all directions. Standing like a white, wooden and (hidden) steel monolith in what was left of Earth's North American wilderness. After all the years in the cold void of space, Goddard had warmed up quickly to his arrangement. _Punishment, indeed,_ he smirked. The Admiral had said to him after the trial, that even though they had no intention of actually punishing him for his past indiscretions in any traditional matter, they observed a compelling piece of evidence that enticed them to actually mix punishment with reward. He, of course, would not share the evidence with Seth. When questioned further, the only comment the Admiral made was, "It seems you melted the ice... And that is a feet worthy of reward."

The sound of click-clacking paws against the floorboards gradually approached his room. The door was nudged open further, and the dusty fireflies were parted as a ruddy chocolate dog approached the bedside. The shaggy cross between Labrador and hound stopped just short of Seth's out-turned face and quite happily began to pant, washing his face in thick, foul breath. Goddard had purchased the mutt from a small shelter a short time after his arrival on Earth. Upon spending a whole week in the house, though he was enjoying himself, he had become tired of fighting moments of loneliness.

The dog placed her big paws on the edge of the bed and leaned in to lick Seth's face. Goddard gave the dog a hard shove and sat up, it was time to start the day. As he made his way out of the bed and across the room, Seth took the time to spread open each window curtain, dousing the space in a wash of hot, golden murk. Though the house temperature was regulated closely, the late summer heat was undeniable and seemed to scratch at the window pains. The dog padded alongside him as he entered the hallway and descended the stairwell.

"Coffee," Goddard called out as he reached the bottom step. A buzzing drifted down the hall from the kitchen as an assortment of machinery kicked on. The dog stopped at the front door, muzzle nearly buried in the crevice near the handle. Goddard smiled at her, "Go on Thelma..." A switch clicked and the door swung open, the dog disappearing through the space, and then the door closed itself behind her. A pang of nostalgia pricked him in the chest. He knew the android of the dog's namesake was long dismantled by the UPP lab rats. Scavenged away for the greater good.

He continued to his left around the stairwell and two doors later he entered the kitchen. A small table stood in the corner by a large window. To his left was a long counter top and cabinets that lined the wall. On the end, a fresh mug of coffee, cream only, sat waiting for him. As Goddard grabbed the mug and sat at the table he looked at the wall cornered near the window and said, "Screen on. New mail."

The wall dissolved into a screen with various highlighted subjects, some blinked red in an urgent way. Goddard ignored them, pointedly, and said, "News," and took a sip of coffee. The wall dissolved to black again, and then pixels reformed into an image of a very impressive doctored photo of himself and TJ Davenport taking a stroll along some tropical beach. Droplets of coffee flew across the table as he sputtered.

"... seen here, enjoying a secluded romantic rendezvous, Captain Seth Goddard and TJ Davenport seem to be having a wonderful time so soon after the stresses of a ten year ordeal in space. Reports have stated hand holding wasn't the only thing on their vacation agenda..." the image here zoomed in on Davenport's hand clasped in his, as she appeared to gently pull him along the shoreline. "... it's nice to see these two, the most talked about couple in the sol system, having a chance to truly connect..."

"Mute." Goddard frowned through the pounding of his heart. He squinted at the enhanced image, confirming his suspicion that the original image had been taken during one of the extravagant balls thrown in his crew's honor. If his memory served him correctly, the actual moment had been captured when TJ had grouchily snagged him by the hand and unceremoniously dragged him across the dance floor to converse with some very important ambassadors, all the while Goddard had complained that he just wanted to finish his drink.

Since Harlan's television interview, and subsequent tell-all moment, the paparazzi and news was glued to the relationship Davenport and himself may or may not be indulging in. Tabloids, inner pages, sometimes even front pages, declared various false facts concerning his private life. Now that the war was over, people were once again interested in the mundane, once again entranced in the rumor mongering of celebrities.

Goddard scoffed a little and drank more coffee. It was an unnatural thought, _me, a celebrity_. He was suddenly very grateful for the well kept location of his new home. _Let them make up the stories,_ he thought, _I can play the role of a prince charming with out lifting a finger. It's their fairy tale, not mine. _The notion of him being turned into some over the top night in shining armor amused Goddard and he broke out into a laugh, followed by a crooked grin that lingered over his features. From where he sat, he did not have to participate in the silly game, just sit back and watch what happened in his life with out actually doing anything.

The mirth he experienced was wiped clear of his features as the image on screen shifted to a harassed looking TJ Davenport. As she tried to walk down a corridor in what Goddard assumed was the UPP main port, the bright lights and flashing of cameras dumped upon her. In one arm she clutched tightly a stack of plastic translucent reports and a compupad, her other arm was brought up in front of her eyes, trying to block out the ferocity of the bulbs.

"Unmute."

"... what? What are you talking abo-" her accent thick with confusion, she tried to escape farther down the hallway.

"Where's your next date?"

"Are you two in love?"

"How was Hawaii this time of year?"

"- don't know what you're talking-"

"Don't be shy! Tell us!"

"- a lot of work to do- I must be going -"

And then she slipped into a room as the cameras nearly ran into the door. The sound of loud questions still filled the kitchen as the reporters knocked on the door. Goddard's gaze drifted down to his mug, steam still rising from with in, and then settled his stare out the window. The lush green grass reflected the early morning sunlight. A small breeze shifted the leaves on the trees at the edge of the side yard. As if sensing his need, the screen shifted back to the list of mailings waiting to be opened. Thelma raced past Goddard's view, chasing a leaf that had colored and fallen from a tree prematurely, but he looked right through her.

Life had become so normal aboard the Christa, everything flowed in its own way. He and Miss Davenport had even begun sharing a sense of normality. They fought less than in the beginning, an unspoken understanding had long ago been reached between them. For some time during the journey, Seth Goddard and TJ Davenport had grown into each other, had grown to actually enjoy each other. W_e __were almost... close_, Goddard mused sadly. Whatever had started between them had somehow vanished the moment they set foot on UPP territory. Seth felt regret begin to stir in his chest, but pushed it down again and focused on the mail in front of him.

The first five mailings were from Harlan. All of which were at least five minutes of him apologizing over and over. Goddard deleted them with out opening any for more than five seconds. There were a few new mailings after that concerning various projects to make the assimilation of the Spung race go smoother. Radu stressed that Goddard's input would greatly be appreciated in the matters. Seth spent the better part of an hour contributing and replying to these. The process left him feeling accomplished. It was always rewarding to know that he was still valued, and that even though he had been sent away from all of the action as punishment, he could still be apart of it all.

A memory suddenly dropped, uninvited, into his mind:

_Miss Davenport, the truth is, you wouldn't want your old job back... After an adventure like this? You would go nuts stuck behind a desk_...

Goddard knew she had been offered the position of all the sorting, reporting, debriefing, and more or less making an accurate historical record of all that had occurred during their ten year trip. Clearly, she had taken it. Goddard also knew that despite the woman's zeal for writing dry, clinical reports, there was also another side to her that she was most likely in the process of smothering by taking up the historical torch. He pitied her, and suddenly found himself angry that he was enjoying his new life so much, while TJ was still nose to the grind... _And I'm sure the reporters hounding her aren't a big help._ Seth felt a pang of guilt for not doing more to dispel the rumors about them. It was causing someone he cared for a great deal, stress and probably a whole slew of other unpleasant emotions.

As if summoned by his thoughts, a new message blinked to life on the screen.

**Sender: Lt. Theresa James Davenport**

**Subject: Final Debrief of Christa and Final Term Report Cards**

Seth let the text before him blink several times before he cautiously uttered, "Open." He got up and retrieved his second mug of coffee that already waited for him on the counter. An automated voice read the name of the sender and subject out loud.

When Seth turned back around he was struck into stillness. Taking up the better part of his kitchen wall was an image of TJ Davenport sitting in uniform and looking slightly nervous. Except for the look of mild terror written in her eyes and along some of the new lines on her face, she seemed, as always: professional, clean cut, and impassive. She was always considered pretty by his standards, and perhaps it was the two months he had spent not seeing her, but a thought rushed rudely into his mind, _she's beautiful._ Suddenly, her voice filled the space around him. A heaviness entered Seth's chest and he slumped into the chair once again, letting the brisk British accent invade his senses. His eyes slid shut as he listened to her calmly go over a brief summary of what her message would contain.

When she was finished with her introduction an awkward pause filled the recording, and Goddard opened his eyes again. TJ still sat stiffly before the camera, but her eyes had wandered off to the side. She inhaled deeply before adding, "And I hope that this final recounting of our journey finds all the recipients in good spirits..." a hint of a smile edged at her lips, "I hope you're all doing well."

She then began to re-tell the history of the Christa, how her unlikely crew was formed, and then passing between an unbiased, third person voice, and an experienced storyteller, she told of their journey. All ten years of it, in surprising accurate detail. Goddard allowed the hours to slip away, only leaving the area to relieve himself and to make himself food. The rest of the day was spent sitting at his kitchen table, sharing in the nostalgia. Many times he found himself smiling or laughing as memories were freshened within him. As the report went on, Davenport too became occasionally distracted, lingering longer than professionally necessary on a certain moment or situation. Goddard found himself making odd commentary during her account. He caught himself several times having a one sided argument with the woman on the screen. _Well, at least that much hasn't changed._

Near the conclusion, Thelma appeared next to Goddard's leg, causing him to jump. Apparently, the house had finally taken pity on her and let the dog back indoors of it's own volition. As Seth produced her bowl of food and water, Davenport's voice changed from her clinical discussion into a softer tone. Over Thelma's enthusiastic crunching, Goddard heard her say, "... had we known how important or journey was going to end up to the UPP, and all solar systems, perhaps we would have done things a bit different... But, then again, perhaps it would not have had such a happy ending." She paused here and looked around at whatever objects were contained in the room she sat. Her lips pressed together tightly and her breath came in sharply. Goddard recognized this immediately, _she wants to say something more, probably something personal. _Instead, she blinked several times, released the breath and returned her gaze to the camera.

"Now, as I was asked to do, I will now give my final report on each of the crew members, of their performance and my recommendations for their future pursuits." And then, Davenport went on to give exactly that. Though her reports were less critical than the midterm reports she had handed out just before the doppelganger had shown up on the ship. Goddard grimaced visibly but continued to listen.

"... and in conclusion, I would like to broach the topic of Seth Goddard," during her pause Seth's neck hairs stood up and he grunted at her through the screen, "Commander Seth Goddard, though admittedly, previously thought to be the worst possible teacher in the galaxy, did... exceptionally well. At the time of this report, his trial is still two days away. I would like to submit the following as testimonial toward the outcome of his sentence..." She paused again, this time forgetting herself and softly biting the corner of her lower lip.

Something inside Goddard tightened.

"When I first encountered Commander Goddard, it was on his arrival at Star Academy. He was not in proper uniform, nor did he address any of the current staff with any sort of respect. He was... insubordinate, smug, and completely consumed by his own ego..." she finished the sentence with a furious blush and irritation in her voice. Goddard slammed his mug on the counter and opened his mouth to protest, and then remembered she could not hear him.

"During the time I spent observing him at Star Academy, not much of these traits seemed to change. Indeed, The Commander seemed only occupied with counting down the days he had left. His disregard for the teaching setting was unsettling to say the least. I did not believe he would be properly reassigned, when his time was up, as I could not attest to his lesson learned. I'm sure if he knew that I was the one responsible for his review, he may have treated me differently. But as it stands, he treated me with the same offhanded annoyance he handed to his students." Goddard swallowed hard at the revelation.

"I followed him onto the Christa that fateful morning because of my concern for the students. Once I finally comprehended our situation, I will admit freely that I was concerned for all of our lives knowing that this man was whom we must turn to. In fact, it rather terrified me..." Davenport looked down at her hands momentarily, then the lines on her face smoothed and she glanced back up.

"However, over the next ten years I continued to observe Commander Seth Goddard. It didn't happen over night, but I, as well as the students, became aware of who he really is. Soon, we were all able to notice the style and grace he possesses as a leader, those certain qualities few of us have, and even fewer of us are able to control and wield. Much to my horror, Seth Goddard would inevitably place himself between us and danger. I shrink to imagine what the journey may have been if something had taken him from me- I – us... In his own way, he taught the students discipline, courage, intelligent decision making, and above all, compassion. He is a brave man with an exceptional ability to lead and care for those charged to him... It is my opinion that... without Commander Seth Goddard, we would not have made it home. We would have been no safer with any other soldier in the UPP ranks." Davenport stopped there, then allowed her features to harden as she concluded, "If this man is to be tried for his past actions, then, it is my opinion that he has already, over the course of this journey, more than 'done his time.'" Goddard could not help smiling at her air quotes.

"Commander Seth Goddard should not be judged on the events of the past, but rather, I implore you to look at how far he has come and recognize who he has become... He does not deserve punishment, but rather, I believe... The crew of the Christa believes... He should be rewarded... or at the very least... forgiven."

It was clear that she had run out of steam. Davenport's features were tired now and she could not keep the look of concern from crossing her face. She wrung out her hands a few times, tucked a stray hair behind her ear, smoothed her pants out, and then the recording ended. When the screen was completely black, Goddard shifted his eyes to the window. The sun was already below the horizon, stars were now visible as the sky continued to darken. Seth looked down at Thelma, who returned the stare. Her eyes soft and deep, full of patience and unconditional obedience.

"This..." he waved his hand around toward the house, "is all because of her... You realize that right?"

Thelma cocked her head, but kept her level gaze.

"Don't you get it? THIS was the piece of evidence the council was referring to..." Goddard began to pace the kitchen floor. Emotions fought tooth and nail within him as he stalked back and forth. Thelma's head followed him for several minutes, before she laid down on the tile, exhausted from his efforts.

_Here I am, enjoying all of this, when it is all because of a few kind words from this woman. I get all of this and what has she been given? Hell, I don't even know... I don't even know what sort of life she's been living... what sort of life they gave her on our return. _

He stopped and looked down at Thelma, who didn't move her head, but glanced up with her eyes. "The truth is... I couldn't have gone these past ten years with out her... She is as much responsible for our success as I am." Thelma ruffed softly in agreement.

_She deserves better... If she really was the deciding factor in that trial... She deserves more._

The image of TJ Davenport being hassled by camera's and her weathered features struck him hard; he felt slapped. Guilt washed over him anew. Thelma ruffed louder, this time picking her head off her paws.

Goddard scratched his fast approaching five o'clock shadow and said, "You're right... I've got to do something... for her." Thelma got up and began to wander out of the kitchen, Goddard followed her, still deep in thought. Thelma lead him through the first floor hallway along the stairs, and then into the living room, where she jumped up onto a small couch positioned in front of a large bay window. Just outside the window Goddard half noticed the view of the front porch, complete with swinging love seat, and then to the long expanse of the front lawn. He suddenly felt isolated and alone in the big house. It appeared very large to him. All this room for just one person and a dog struck him as absurd.

Thelma wagged her tail and it thumped dully against the cushions. Goddard grinned from ear to ear. Thelma opened her jaw wide and began to pant, giving the appearance of a large grin.

"Good girl..." he said fondly and went back to the kitchen.

He thought with a hint of his former smugness and ego, _I have a report to compose. _

–

TJ Davenport held the sheet of plastic in her trembling hands. A combination of irritation and relief sweeping over her. A gray cat maneuvered his way along the couch she sat on, and tried to crawl into her lap. She absently stroked his fur with her left hand and glanced back at the paper in her right. The cat began to purr loudly at her attention. Despite her allergy to all things fur covered, the cat remained her steady companion, and rarely bothered her nose. The small apartment she had moved into hummed and clicked, creating a static background for her thoughts to run across. Her eyes icily roamed over the report one more time.

**Final Report and Recommendations for Crew Member Theresa James Davenport**

After reviewing the report submitted by Lt. Davenport, it is this Captain's opinion that the report had clearly left out one important subject. All though, I am certain the mistake was not intentional, it appears that the Lieutenant neglected to include a full disclosure of her own personal growth and recommendations. As her superior officer, I feel it is my duty to report on this subject. My first impressions of Lt. Davenport were of a woman who had her hair too tight and took her position far too seriously. Even though I realize we have different takes on how The Book should be abided by, it became clear immediately that she and I were destined to be at opposite ends of any topic. She presented herself as an uptight, rigid, insufferable know-it-all that obviously grated against all other personalities she encountered. In short, TJ Davenport was the epitome of the phrase "Ice Queen." Even for the first leg of our journey, she remained distant from myself and the rest of the crew, with only appearing concerned or caring when extreme situations called for such emotions to be expressed. As our ordeals progressed, however, it is my opinion that she grew to become almost a maternal figure for the students, and she worked very hard to ensure that, despite our distance from Star Academy, they continued to gather the lessons and knowledge to become more complete Stardogs. There came a time when Miss Davenport was forced to take the care of the entire crew, including myself, under her watchful eye. During this time, it is my opinion that something changed within her character. I became able to rely upon her in most extreme situations. As the journey lengthened and neared its end, she had transformed into a fuller person. She is kind-hearted, warm, and still as professional as any high ranking officer I have met. I will freely admit, with out her unwavering support, that I would not have been able to perform my duties so satisfactorily. In her report, the Lieutenant observed that with out myself, the Christa would not have returned home, but it is my opinion that this observation is a reversible one. Indeed, with out her companionship, intelligence, and constant checks of my own logic, we would not have survived. It is my observation, however, that she still allows herself to become overwhelmed and over-stressed due to her work ethic. I don't believe, given the new peace our people have achieved recently, that this is appropriate. So, it is my recommendation that, TJ Davenport implement her own vacation. Or a hiatus of sorts... Preferably, she should find some peaceful moment to indulge in under the sun somewhere. I hope, wherever she chooses, she is able to realize that, she can have all the knowledge in the world, but it will not make her happy. And for goodness sake, TJ, unwind a little.

_Why that arrogant..._ Davenport found herself crumpling the edges of the report and the cat mewed pitifully as her petting became rough.

"Sorry, Gizbot..." she muttered and softly stroked his ears. The report was only addressed to her. It comforted and took some of the heat from her anger away knowing this. Clearly, Seth Goddard had meant to be sincere in acquiring his revenge. Davenport found herself torn between affront that he would be so bold towards her and on the same note softened by his kind words. _After all, did I not do the same to him?_

_ "_Maybe he's right... Everything is finally complete. Perhaps it is time to take a few moments for myself..." Gizbot nudged her hand in either agreement or perhaps simply to encourage her light attention.

For ten years she had devoted herself to the survival of the crew. She did not afford herself any luxury beyond a few quiet cups of tea in that time. Her duties finished and the uncertainty of where she would go from here overwhelmed her mind. _I will go nuts stuck behind a desk..._ she smiled. Davenport briefly ruminated on a venture to the beach that she and Goddard had supposedly been strolling along two nights previously. But the notion of the solitude left her empty. _I'm lonely... Why else would I have gotten this cat?_

The report caught her eye once again. A wild thought entered her mind and stuck there. _Somewhere secluded and sunny..._

"Gizbot... what time of year is it in Tennessee..."

Gizbot purred louder and kneaded her leg through the fabric of her uniform.

**To Be Continued...**

"_Where Green Grass Grows": Radu drops by while Goddard comes to some realizations. Davenport arrives at her vacation destination, and Thelma takes things too literally._


	3. Where the Green Grass Grows

"Where the Green Grass Grows"  
>Prompt: A family of your own choosing  Davenport and Goddard facing your past  
>Rating: PG<br>Category: Life after Christa, D/G  
>Characters: Goddard, Davenport, Radu 386<p>

Radu sat lazily in a reclining styled chair across the room. Goddard lounged along his sofa, Thelma draped across his legs, head resting on his stomach. Absently, Goddard stroked her muzzle and scratched behind her ears. A night of reminiscing, drinks, and advising had left both men tired as the sun began to peek above the horizon. After the business portion of his visit was concluded, Radu and Seth had taken to swapping stories about each other and their fellow shipmates recent misadventures.

Including, much to Goddard's dismay, the supposed adventures he and TJ Davenport were conducting on a weekly basis. Radu had seemed disappointed that some of them were not true, and that, for all that Seth did care for the woman, he had not spoken to or seen her in months. Goddard had quickly turned the topic to Radu and Elmira's impending wedding. Radu was regaling him about dress fittings.

"... and THEN she simply ripped the gown in the back to let her tail out... You should have SEEN the look on the seamstress's face! Except for THELMA, I have never witnessed an android experience disbelief!" Radu finished.

Goddard laughed hard, his tiredness making every emotion amplified. They both chuckled a bit longer, letting the last bit of humor fade away and be replaced by a comfortable silence. Thelma gave way to a large, toothy yawn, and despite himself, Goddard followed with his own. Radu smiled at him.

"Getting a bit old, aren't we?"

Goddard grunted, "Speak for yourself... I just haven't pulled an all niter in a very long time."

"Potato – potahto..." Radu said cheekily. Seth did not bother pointing out the Andromedan's misuse of the old earth verse. Instead, to his chagrin, another yawn escaped him.

Radu sat up from the recliner and stood. He had grown several inches since they first set out in the Christa, and like most Andromedan males, he had filled out with muscle, pushing any of the roundness from his features. His voice was now a deep and rough rumble, and Goddard thought it hinted of gravel when he said, "I should let an old man get his sleep then. After all, you're going to need your rest in between guests."

Seth perked up a bit and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Slyly, Radu made for the door, but threw over his shoulder in a voice that reminded him much of Elmira, "I'll visit again in a few weeks. I will be off world on council errands, but... You're always very kind and accommodating to me when I'm here... Please be so to your other guests..Especially the ones who would do some good by staying."

Clearly, he knew something that Goddard did not, but before he could be questioned, the Andromedan slipped out the door and into his transport craft in the large front yard. But Goddard found himself too tired to give chase. Instead he shrugged at Thelma, and listened after the sounds of the small shuttle disappearing into the sky. _Old, Hah!_ He thought, and then promptly fell asleep.

There was a distant buzzing in his head. _Oh, I hope I'm not hungover..._ he mused, but did not open his eyes. Thelma was no longer on his lap, the warm heaviness of the dog obviously gone long ago. Goddard rolled himself onto his side and cracked one eye open. The clock across the room read 0900. _I've only been asleep four hours_... he moaned to himself. He closed his eye again and pinched the bridge of his nose, not noticing that the low buzzing had abruptly ended.

Somewhere in the house he heard the familiar click-clack of Thelma's paws on the hardwood flooring. A light scent of tea drifted to his nose, but he was pretty sure he was imagining it. The smell brought back memories from The Christa, how every morning when he entered the galley, TJ Davenport would somehow have risen before him, even when he purposefully tried to wake up before her. For him, it had become a game. _I think she knew..._ he smiled to himself _… it was her little way of thwarting me constantly at something. _Goddard rolled onto his back again and opened his eyes fully, letting the memory come uncontested in the beams of sunlight coming through the font window.

Her preference of tea was of course, British Breakfast, a dark and pungent concoction that Bova despised with a passion. It always filled the galley and sometimes some of the hallway just outside the door. Goddard remembered the trials and tedious tribulations Davenport had gone through trying to get The Christa to brew tea. A weeks worth of experimentation and lots of quarreling with the ship's computer had occurred before the food wheel finally got it to her liking. He recalled vividly Davenport sniffing with disdain at a particular failed attempt saying, "Tea is more of an art form, Commander, than cold hard science. I will teach this blasted computer art, and if I can do that, I can teach anyone..."

A pang of guilt entered his chest, a feeling he had not felt since sending out his report to her. Goddard could not help feel sad that it had been a few weeks with no reply. He thought he had been quite infuriating enough to at least rouse a heated couple of words in response, but perhaps, with all the media still trying to dig them both out of hiding, she had decided to stay away. Now that her work was complete, perhaps she did not feel the need to even argue with him anymore. _How I would like to see her,_ he thought and sighed heavily.

Just then Thelma entered the living room and sat at the end of the couch, panting and smiling contentedly. Goddard's nose crinkled as the smell of tea became stronger, filling the room with its signature thickness and he felt a third presence enter his space. He tilted his neck so that he was looking at the entryway. She was standing there in the threshold, upside down to him, holding a mug of tea, the spirals of heat rolling up from the cups opening. Goddard quickly rolled over, righting her image, and rose to his knees on the sofa.

He saw her tense, hands tightening a bit around the mug, but other than that neither of them moved. TJ Davenport stood stiffly staring wide eyed at him from the hallway her lithe figure seeming very natural along with the stairwell behind her and the gleaming hardwood flooring beneath her bare feet. Goddard took her image in slowly. The past few months had no doubt been kind to her physically, she had grown more toned in places, places he could not help notice as she sported a blue flower printed sun dress that left her shoulders and mid thigh down bare. Her skin still held it's milky, years in space glow and she appeared to be wearing less make up than he had ever seen her – just a light hint of powder and eye shadow. Her flaming red hair had been allowed to grow to chin length, and was perfectly curved in beneath her jawline, accentuating her long neck in the most frustrating way. Goddard's knees felt suddenly weaker underneath him.

Davenport felt like a small animal in the headlights of a landing space pod. She had not meant to wake him up, but there he was, staring wide eyed at her. _He must think me awfully rude, _she cringed inwardly all of the smugness and righteousness she had mustered during her flight here dissipating like the dew on the grass outside. He was much the way she remembered him, the latter part of the war he participated in remolding his body into muscle and hard angles. His usually regulation kept hair, however, was mussed in the back and a few dark circles dug beneath his eyes. He was still as terribly handsome as she remembered, however, his shirt loosely wrinkled from sleep, and sweatpants hanging a bit lower than appropriate from his made dash to sit up. A very clear image of his well defined abs was exposed to her where the t-shirt had been pulled up too. A hint of stubble speckled the lower part of his face, accentuating his jaw and neck in the most frustrating way. Davenport's heart flipped like the wings of a moth as it ran into a solid wall and lost altitude.

They both jumped when Thelma let out a sharp bark. Goddard turned to his dog and snapped, "Thelma!" The mutt had the nerve to look unfazed and began to pant happily again.

Goddard turned back to his guest, who had taken that moment to take a sip from her mug, not entirely successful in concealing her smile. He opened his mouth several times but could not think of anything to say. Davenport filled the awkward space for him.

"The house let me in..." she muttered past her tea, eyes trying to find something different to look at, they settled on a small lamp in the corner of the room.

The crisp accent seemed to break Goddard's revere, and he relaxed, standing up off the sofa. He took a moment to adjust his shirt and run a hand through his hair. His eyes came back to Davenport and he heard Radu's voice in his mind, _Please be so to your other guests..._

Goddard smiled largely, "The house is an excellent judge of character."

Much to Goddard's approval, his words seemed to relax her. Shoulders dropping and fingers unwinding a bit from the mug Davenport replied, "How kind of it to think so of me... I apologize, still. However, in the report you did suggest I find someplace sunny and quiet to have my vacation. I thought it would be good to get your opinion on my vacation destination, since by your report, you seem to be such an expert."

_Nothing has changed_, Goddard grinned in relief. The easy-going companionship they had shared in the last years aboard The Christa settled about the air around them. He thought, _I may have been eluding to my own home with out even knowing_. Glancing out at the sun drenched yard he said, "I've had a couple of guests recently, but of course, you are more than welcome to stay."

They both watched as Thelma crossed between them, wandered passed Davenport and sat by two small suitcases that stood at the bottom of the stares. She pawed gently at them and whined.

"Of course we'd both enjoy company..." Goddard added raising an eyebrow at the dog, "There's a spare bedroom up the stairs and off to the right. Also a separate bathroom that is directly accessed from it."

"That sounds lovely," she said softly, watching Thelma continue to paw at her luggage.

"Thelma, stop it. Get away from there..." Goddard warned deeply. However, Thelma kept scratching at the smaller of the suitcases until it tipped over. Goddard breezed past Davenport and grabbed Thelma by her collar, dragging the mutt off the luggage. "Seats!" He commanded, and the dog obediently sat still, still eying the blue fabric intently.

"I'm sorry, we're still working on manners," he said sincerely, still holding onto Thelma.

Davenport smiled at him mischievously and slightly embarrassed stuttered, "I don't mind, it seems this Thelma too knows a suspicious cargo when she sees it... I -um- I have had to, unfortunately, bring along another crew member... There was no one available to care for him in my absence." She crossed to the suitcase and before unzipping the front flap looked up at Goddard, "But you seem to have an affinity for strays... Captain, Thelma, this is Gizbot..."

The suitcase unzipped, both Goddard and Thelma craned their necks to glimpse the contents. A hiss escaped as a ventilator shut off, and a cage door swung open. A gray lump of fur slowly crept out of the opening, took one look over its shoulder at Thelma and immediately hissed, darting away down the hallway. Completely caught off guard, Goddard was unable to hang on to the collar as Thelma yelped and raced off after the cat. Goddard gave chase to the dog. Davenport quickly placed her mug of tea on the entryway table and uttered an "Oh Dear" before taking off after him.

There was a loud cacophony of noise in the kitchen, and just as she came to the entrance, Gizbot swept between her legs back down the hall, Thelma knocked into her knees on her way by, and she fell hard into Goddard's arms as he tried to skid to a stop. Seth took a moment to right her and perhaps lingered longer than necessary with his arms around her shoulders. Davenport felt the pounding of his heart and looked up into his face, which was grinning and slightly out of breath. But his smile was infectious and she began to smile herself.

"As always, never a dull moment," he laughed, letting his hands slide away from her.

Then he took off once more after the two animals which were just rounding the stairs and heading up. TJ Davenport thought, _that's for certain_, and followed. There were several exciting minutes of the four of them running around into each room of the upper portion of the farm house – the cat yowling, the dark barking, Goddard shouting, and Davenport trying to call the cat. It all came to a sudden stop when the cat flew beneath the bed in the spare bedroom. Thelma came to a halt with her nose stuffed under as far as her face would fit, still whining and yipping. A low growl could be heard from beneath the mattress.

"Thelma! Out!" Goddard commanded, directing the dog away from the bed.

Thelma, calmly backed away from the bed, trotted out the doorway, down the stairs, and Goddard heard the door swoosh open and closed. Out of breath he muttered, "Well, I didn't mean _ALL_ the way out..."

With the dog gone, Davenport reached beneath the bed and pulled out a wide-eyed gray cat, and began to pet it softly while sitting on the mattress. Goddard stood by her with arms folded across his chest.

"Gizbot huh?" He commented with a raised eyebrow.

TJ set upon him her familiar rye, lips pursed, expression, "Thelma, huh?"

The irony of their respective pets settled down on both of them. _We miss that life aboard The Christa,_ they both thought. Shyly they glanced in separate directions. Silence descended on the house once more. It was Davenport that broke it by muttering, "I'll understand if you've changed your mind."

Goddard unfolded his arms and stared back at her with mild shock, "Are you kidding me? Of course not. TJ, that was the most excitement I've had since moving in!"

The use of her first name caused her to look at him again, where she saw the genuine look of amusement on his face, his breathing now returned to normal. "Well, then. Shall I have the okay to get settled, perhaps finish my tea?"

"You may. I think you, in a round-a-bout way, just got the tour of this place, so make yourself comfortable, I'm going to shower. Radu was here this past evening, I'm afraid you've caught me unprepared for company."

With that, he disappeared from the room and into the bedroom across the hall. Davenport stroked Gizbot's head and ears before setting the cat on the bed next to her. _He is so easy going about all of this..._ she mused. _Perhaps I was not wrong and wasn't reading too deeply into that report._

And she set about finishing her tea and unpacking the few items she had brought in the other suitcase.

At 1100 hours, Goddard relocated his guest in the kitchen. As he entered, she was carefully sitting in one of the chairs at the table, one leg folded primly over the other, fresh tea in hand, and scowling at the view screen. Once more, he was struck with how natural the scene appeared to him. _Even the scowl,_ he laughed inwardly. The house, once more anticipating his needs, had a freshly brewed cup of coffee sitting on the counter top as he made his way into the room. He lifted the brew to his mouth and took a sip while allowing the sound from the screen finally breech his ears.

"... after their beach vacation and romantic rendezvous, it seems both of our favorite star crossed lovers have disappeared. We can only speculate as to where they have run off to next..."

Davenport shifted forward in her seat, setting the tea on the table top and turned her scowl upon him. The first thing she noticed was that, though he had shaven his stubble, his hair was still wet, spiked out here and there from a quick towel drying. The graying at his temples standing out against the darker color of his wet brown hair. He had changed into fresh t-shirt and khaki pants. The light scent of his soap enveloped her, but she kept up her scowl.

Goddard tried to disarm her with a toothy grin and in a mimic of the inquiring reporter asked, "Indeed, where have they gone too now?"

The only reaction he received were the downward slanting of her eyebrows and the narrowing of her eyes. The view screen, sensing danger, turned to a weather station rapidly. Goddard slowly sank into the chair at the end of the kitchen, out of her arms reach, and tried not to burst into flames under her glare.

Awkwardly he ventured, "So, uh, what have you actually been up to Miss Davenport? I haven't seen or heard from you since that ball."

She seemed to simmer as she hotly stated, "Working. Trying to make an accurate historical account of this adventure so that later generations will have something to learn from should those horrible Lumanians return. For the past few months I have been compiling memories into reports, reliving the whole exhausting ten years of my life. Stuffed into a small Mars apartment under the excuse that the seclusion would allow me to work faster..."

The guilt returned, as he was sure her outburst had meant it to. He scrutinized his cup of coffee intently avoiding her blue eyes as he muttered, "Well, based on the report I received you did a good job of it..."

She took the compliment and continued, "I should have also completed the project a month sooner had I not been fending off paparazzi. I assume you've had no issues with this. They are rather tenacious and clever. I'm honestly surprised none have found you yet." Her last sentence somehow felt like a threat.

Goddard faltered for something to say, "That's all you've been doing? Either stuck in a tiny apartment, or in a tiny office room?" The guilt he felt came through unwillingly, and he cringed a bit.

"I have been going nuts behind a desk," she gently finished.

His eyes quickly looked up to her in surprise. A smirk was tugging on her lips as she sipped from her tea. It occurred to Goddard then that her entire fowl mood had been a farce. Revenge for his comforts and her obvious trials and tribulations. But it appeared that she held no real anger toward him for it. Ruefully he raised his mug again to drink and steadied his gaze back at her.

"I believe those words were once spoken to you. Words of warning, of wisdom."

She sniffed disdainfully and pointedly ignored his statement and let her eyes wander around the room. Finally she said, "This is a very lovely place. I see your punishment was well planned and thorough, Captain."

"It seems so. Except that I can't fathom why they built a space so big for just one man," he paused and the cautiously added, "And I think I have you to thank for all of it."

Once again, he fell under the scrutiny of her eyes, "How do you come by that opinion?"

Flatly, he answered, "It was a very good report, TJ."

He saw her flush momentarily and straighten in her chair, suddenly very interested in the small patterns on the table. She began to chew a bit on the corner of her lip, a movement Goddard had long known meant she was experiencing some inner, personal turmoil. Keeping her gaze on the table she replied, "It was all just truthful accounting."

Seeing her discomfort, and for the first time in a long time, finding no pleasure in it, he changed the subject, "After maybe something to eat, I can show you the rest of the property. I don't know about you, but I am famished."

"That sounds good."

After a late breakfast prepared by the all knowing kitchen appliances, Goddard and Davenport took to walking outdoors. Thelma sneaking inside as the exited the home, immediately heading for the stairwell. Seth paused with a concerned look on his face as the dog disappeared into the guest room, but Davenport kept walking, assuring him that Gizbot was capable of fending for himself. She seemed immediately preoccupied with the fresh summer air, a light breeze keeping the heat at bay. Fall was approaching faster than Goddard had noticed, but found these thoughts became fleeting as he watched the wind rustle Davenport's dress and hair. She tucked one side of her hair behind an ear and waited for him on the gravel sidewalk that lead around the side of the front porch. Emotions he had long been suppressing began to creep up inside his chest and he swallowed and took a deeper breath than he meant to before setting off the steps in pursuit.

It was more pleasant than he had been hoping for, seeing her after so long. They both walked slowly as he showed her various nuances of the property; the forest path that lead to a small stream, complete with old tire swing into a deeper swimming hole, the taller grassy area at the back of the house that he explained contained an entire civilization of fireflies at dusk, and of course the barn that was not a barn, but a holding building for a small shuttle craft. Davenport laughed at him when he divulged the truth about a timer on the shuttle. It ticked down the months, days, hours, minutes, and seconds until the shuttle would become unlocked and usable. Humbled he explained that part of the punishment was that he could not return to space for a year. Davenport gently pointed out that the timer only had six months left on the display and that after ten years, that was not a long time to wait. Goddard playfully replied that if he continued to receive such great visitors, he might just forget to return to space. She flushed again, and kept walking.

They sat then, the rest of the afternoon, on the back porch, catching up with what they had heard of the rest of the crew's antics and arguing over some of the historical accounting of her report. They took turns infuriating one another during the conversation, both expertly knowing what buttons to push, and taking great amusement when the other would abruptly become aggravated._ Like an old married couple_, Davenport tried to conceal her smile. It was too late, however, because Goddard raised an eyebrow in her direction.

She looked off toward the long grass, the sun already heading for the horizon. She inhaled deeply the dying heat of the day and said, "Nothing. I was simply wondering if I will ever figure out where I am going from here."

Goddard joined her at the edge of the porch, noticing that some of the fireflies were starting to appear early this evening, "Well, since it was my idea, why don't you stay here until I figure it out."

Turning to look at him, she dryly said, "I wasn't just talking about the vacation... I was making a general query about the life left ahead of me."

Goddard opened his mouth but she cut him short, "I think I may take a bath. I love the summer time, but its been quite an adventure of sorts the past few hours. Thank you." She disappeared indoors.

When he was certain that she was upstairs and in the bathroom, Goddard ventured into the living room. Thelma and Gizbot lay curled together on the sofa, the cat purring softly into the chest of the dog. _Of course_, he thought and smiled. Unwillingly, he stood in the doorway, thoughts unburied themselves, rising around the door he had tried to place over them. As he gazed on the two animals, he thought of how ironic their names were, and started to wonder if, for all their differences, if he and Davenport were not actually feeling many of the same emotions. There was something he wanted to do for her, to thank her for his now peaceful existence. _That's right, I did want her here..._

A feeling of contentment rested finally over him, as the thought finally formed in full. The thought he had been wrestling with and building on since her face had appeared on his kitchen view screen weeks ago.

_I want her here..._

Now, he needed to figure out if she wanted to stay. All though, something he remembered from Radu's voice gave him a confidence that he didn't have to worry about it.

After her bath, Goddard heard Davenport come down the stairs and exit the front door. He also heard the door swish open a second time as Thelma and Gizbot, their nails clacking in sync, followed her. He walked slowly out onto the front porch his sense of peace settled deep into the farthest corners of his chest. What was left of the setting sun made the sky an ocean of dark blue to the west, stars began to peak out of the blackness of the sky overhead, the full moon dared to appear in the east, brilliantly white washing the front lawn. She stood in the middle of all of it looking up at small specks winking to life above. Her hand rested on Thelma's head as the dog quietly sat next to her in the grass. Davenport's eyes never left the sky as Goddard started off the porch toward her; a life tethered between the earth and space. He could not help notice she had re-dawned the blue sundress after her bath, or the long bareness of her legs and feet as she continued to watch the sky.

Davenport's bare shoulders relaxed as she said, "I have to admit, I think I am going to miss this place."

Goddard stopped a short few paces from her and waited for her to continue.

She breathed in the summer night deeply, "I think you were right that day you told me I wouldn't want to be behind a desk after this adventure. But after so long, I don't believe space holds the same appeal it once did, either." But she never removed her gaze from the sky. Thelma whimpered softly and turned her shaggy head around under Davenport's palm and looked at Goddard.

He remained looking at the mutt as he quietly stated, "You know... You can stay here as long as you want."

Goddard could hear the smile on her lips when she responded, "That's very kind of you to offer, but... I think that I have imposed upon you and your home long enough."

A couple of steps closer to her and he remarked trying to make himself clear, "It's a big home, Miss Davenport. Bigger than a man and his stray dog really need."

She turned around, ripping herself from the sky, and removing her hand from Thelma's head, and fixed him with her signature rye expression – no longer suspended between above and below, her feet planted very firmly in the grass. "And you would be telling me that you have room for two more strays?" The smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Goddard allowed himself to move a few steps closer still as he bluntly acknowledged her dig with, "What can I say? I seem to have an affinity for strays..." A memory flashed before him and he smiled as he continued, "Besides, after ten years spent with someone, after spending so much time with someone, you grow so accustomed to their presence..."

Harlan's words drifted between them and Davenport walked right through the remaining space and the words, quite boldly invading Goddard's in the process and cutting his sentence short. But it did not matter because she finished it, "Why bother being apart after all that?"

Goddard's smile widened and he mockingly rolled his eyes, "It's like we just don't get it..."

Davenport muttered, "Or do we?"

At that moment a firefly lit up the space between them and zipped away just as quickly, as if ashamed it's light had somehow ruined the moment. However, in it's brief illumination Goddard glimpsed the steadily rising blush on Davenport's face that the moonlight had been so cleverly hiding. Suddenly feeling very brave, Goddard closed the space between them, pressing a hand to the small of her back.

"I'm not sure... but I think we may be starting too," he felt her hands come around and grip slightly at his shoulders.

"Well, what do you suggest, Captain," her voice had become a whisper, a shyness he had never experienced with her before.

Goddard took a moment to look past Davenport to the rest of the lawn that stretched out behind her. He grinned noticing a gray figure pressed to the ground very silently stalking Thelma's wagging tail.

"I recommend more time," he said finally, looking back to the woman pressed gently against his chest. "These things should be studied carefully and in great length."

"Another ten years you think? I'm certain that would be a 'by the book' statement," she raised an eyebrow.

"If that's what it takes... But knowing my own character very well, I was thinking more along the lines of indefinitely."

"You do evolve rather slowly..." Davenport conceded and Goddard was pretty certain that her face was somehow closer to his own than it had been previously.

He titled his head a bit to the right, raising his own eyebrow, a hint of his signature smugness coming through in his voice, "And what do you recommend, Lieutenant? What does the book actually have to say on the matter?"

Her face _was_ inching closer as she said, "I don't think the book has an adequate answer for this... we will just have to wing it."

The smirk that was about to cross Goddard's face was lost when Davenport's mouth pressed gently against his. He could feel the heat from her blush as his eyes slipped closed and he knew she was probably aware of his heart racing in his chest – and yet she leaned closer still. The kiss deepened when he tightened his hands around the small of her back, erasing any remaining space between their bodies. Davenport tightened her own grip around his shoulder blades. Air was no concern to either. The light from several nearby fireflies blinked against their closed eyes. The flashes becoming more frequent and brighter as the kiss lingered.

Thelma suddenly yapped loudly as Gizbot finally found the perfect moment to strike her tail. The noise pierced the silent lawn and all three of the other occupants jumped at the sound. Goddard and Davenport pulled away slightly but remained in each others embrace, small smiles spreading across their lips. Another, bright firefly flash blinked to their left, and both turned to look.

A young man stood by the forest at the edge of the property, camera in hand, the dull light from the flash still dwindling away. Silence descended on the lawn once more. The man's face spread into a grin as Davenport and Goddard's both faded into shock.

"I'm gonna be rich!" he exclaimed to the yard and made a mad dash back through the treeline and brush. The sound of his crashing began to fade instantly.

"Well..." Davenport commented.

"Huh..." Goddard agreed.

No one made a move to pursue him.

Thelma began to chase Gizbot around the lawn.


End file.
